The invention relates to thin flexible magnetic disks and more particularly to carriage assemblies for holding magnetic transducers in contact with such a disk for data transfer.
It has been previously proposed in Castrodale et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,089,029, issued May 9, 1978, to provide a carriage assembly for a pair of transducers effective on a flexible magnetic disk which carriage assembly includes a gimbal spring for supporting each of the two transducers, a load arm effective on each of the transducers for moving the transducer in pressure contact with the disk and a swing arm for mounting both the gimbal spring and the load arm for each of the transducers.